The Moon Spirit
by EWOC
Summary: A young child born sick and frail is given life by the gracious Moon Spirit. My first Fic please RR


Mary the Moon Spirit

Long ago in a land of magic and mystery lived a village of happy blessed people. One day a young couple had their first-born child, the parents named her Mary. However, this child was not like the others, born small, sick and frail the newborn was thought to die. The parents in denial took the trek into the forest to consult the mighty spirits of the land. Finally reaching their destination the couple fell to their knees begging the mighty spirits of the seasons and life to give there daughter life and a fighting chance in this world. The spirits took no pity on the couple knowing that life must follow its path that it is destine to follow. The parents so taken with grief pleaded more and more with the spirits to help them, they refused. However, another spirit heard there pleas and stepped forward to help the child. The Moon spirit gracious and kind in every way took the child into her arms and breathed a new life into the child. Immediately their spirits were connected and the newborn lived. As time grew older, the young newborn grew into a young beautiful woman. With hair as pure and white as the moon and skin as pale as marble, she grew to look very different form the other children in the village. One night as the village was asleep a ship of Vikings invaded the village they fought with the men of the village. As Mary was hiding from the terror she saw two men slip into the forest curiously she followed. As she followed, she became terrified as she saw were they were heading came. The area was the sacred pond of the moon spirit. Hiding behind a tree as to not be seen she watch in horror as the men stuck their hands into the pond to retrieve the silver fish that swam around inside, as she watched them hold the fish by its tail and stabbed the moon spirit with a knife. The land went dark, as the moon was no longer in the sky to shin over the land. Terrified as the fish turned into a women the men ran far away from the dying women. Scared and sad Mary ran toward her beloved moon spirit and cried over her slowly dying body. Weak and dying the moon spirit spoke to Mary and said, "Child you must listen to me, our souls are intertwined with the magic I posses, I am dying but my spirit still lives in you. You must take over my position as I pass on." Knowing her role she must fulfill she accepted. As the light left the Moon Spirit Mary began to glow an eerie white light, closing her eyes she felt the transformation and suddenly the land was full of light once more. Mary's parents thinking that their daughter had died in the raid grieved for many nights for the loss of their only child. As Mary lived her life as the moon, she grieved for the loss of her parents knowing she would never see them again. After the sun had risen, she went to the King and Protector of all spirits. As she saw him, she fell to her knees and pleaded for him to let her see her parents just once. The king agreed but on one condition that she return to the sky until the next month when she could leave to visit her family once more. Moreover, the next night she transformed back into her human form overjoyed she ran to her old home. As she reached her family's home, her parents were full of joy to see their daughter again. As they embraced, she told them of what happened the night she disappeared and the family celebrated the return of the daughter. As the night was disappearing, she told her parents of the promise she made to the spirit king of how she must return to the sky once again but that they would see each other the next month. Feeling sad that their daughter must leave they kissed her goodbye and watched as she walked in to the forest. As promised, she returned the next month and visited her loving family. One night she went to visit her family she discovered that they had left the village in search for a better place to live. Each month she comes down and looks for her family only to return to the sky the next day. And this is why the moon leaves the sky once every month.


End file.
